culturefandomcom-20200222-history
European Political Cooperation
The European Political Cooperation (EPC) was introduced in 1970 and was the synonym for European Union foreign policy coordination until it was superseded by the Common Foreign and Security Policy in the Maastricht Treaty (November 1993). In the 1950s and 1960s, the EC member states tried twice to give the internal market a foreign policy dimension but failed on both attempts. The idea of the supranational European Defence Community came about following a summit in The Hague (1969) in which the EC heads of state and government instructed their foreign ministers to "study the best way of achieving progress in the matter of political unification, within the context of enlargement."1 The foreign ministers subsequently drafted the Luxembourg/Davignon report (1970), which created an informal intergovernmental consultation mechanism where member states could achieve "politics of scale" (Ginsberg, 1989). While EPC adopted the intergovernmental nature of the Fouchet Plans, it disregarded the 'French grandeur' of the Charles de Gaulle era. The involvement of the United Kingdom guaranteed its Atlanticist nature. The European Commission would furthermore be able to express its opinion if matters within its competencies were concerned. Finally, the EPC did not have the strong Paris-based Secretariat of the Fouchet proposals. The Netherlands had always been anxious about this idea, as they thought that it might turn into a competitor for the European Commission. The EPC was amended and strengthened in the Copenhagen report (1973) and London report (1981). It was codified (formalized) with the Single European Act (1986). The EPC turned out to be a "mixed success." During the 1970s, it was an active player in the Middle East conflict and in the creation of the Conference on Security and Co-operation in Europe, the predecessor of the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe. The Soviet war in Afghanistan (1979) and the handling of the Yugoslav Wars (1991-1995), however, showed the weakness of the EPC. Signed In force Document 1948 1948 Brussels Treaty 1951 1952 Paris Treaty 1954 1955 Modified Brussels Treaty 1957 1958 Rome treaties 1965 1967 Merger Treaty 1975 N/A European Council conclusion 1985 1995 Schengen Treaty 1986 1987 Single European Act 1992 1993 Maastricht Treaty 1997 1999 Amsterdam Treaty 2001 2003 Nice Treaty 2007 2009 Lisbon Treaty Three pillars of the European Union: European Communities: European Atomic Energy Community (EURATOM) European Coal and Steel Community (ECSC) Treaty expired in 2002 European Union (EU) European Economic Community (EEC) Schengen Rules European Community (EC) TREVI Justice and Home Affairs (JHA) Police and Judicial Co-operation in Criminal Matters (PJCC) European Political Cooperation (EPC) Common Foreign and Security Policy (CFSP) Unconsolidated bodies Western European Union (WEU) Treaty terminated in 2011 v · t · e Contents 1 See also 2 Notes 3 References 4 Further reading See also= History of the European Union European Defence Community and European Political Community Common Foreign and Security Policy Notes 1.Jump up ^ The Hague Communiqué 1969, article 15. References Highly recommended reading Nuttall, S.J. (1992), European Political Co-operation, Oxford: Clarendon Press. Smith, M.E. (2004), Europe’s Foreign and Security Policy: The Institutionalization of Cooperation, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. Further reading Allen, D., Rummel, R. & Wessels, W. (1982), European Political Cooperation: Towards a Foreign Policy for Western Europe, London: Butterworth Scientific. Ginsberg, R.H. (1989), Foreign Policy Actions of the European Community: The Politics of Scale, Boulder: Lynne Rienner. Holland, M. (ed.) (1991), The Future of European Political Cooperation: Essays in Theory and Practice, Basingstoke: Macmillan. Pijpers, A. et al. (eds.), European Political Cooperation in the 1980s: A Common Foreign Policy for Western Europe?, Dordrecht: M. Nijhoff. Regelsberger, E., De Schoutheete de Tervarent, P. & Wessels, W. (eds.) (1997), Foreign Policy of the European Union: From EPC to CFSP and Beyond, London: Lynne Rienner. Smith, H. (2002), European Union Foreign Policy: What it is and What is Does London: Pluto Press. Category:1970 introductions Category:1993 disestablishments Category:Institutions of European Union foreign affairs Category:Military history of the European Union